Omoshiroi Sensei
by Kurayami Kaneko
Summary: Summary nya gaje mening langsung baca #Ms #Idon'townthepicture


Sumary:

Dikelas 10-A terkenal akan murid yang selalu membuat guru yang mengajarnya mengundurkan diri, meski begitu ia sangat cerdas,teman2 nya pun pintar namun ia lah yang terpandai bahkan bisa dibilang Zenius...Sampi suatu saat seorang guru baru muda masuk. Akankah guru tersebut bisa bertahan?

* * *

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid sepenuhnya bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik saya

* * *

Len :"Authornya gugup tuh makanya bicaranya formal"

Miku : "Iya tuh, pertama kali ye?"*evil smirk*

Kaneko: "Berisik lu negi, gw lindes pake road rollernya Rin nih!"*nunjuk nunjuk Miku..

Tiba tiba Rin nge glare author..

Rin: "berisik kalian semua, daripada kalian ngelanjutin bacotan author tak berguna, lebih baik langsung baca ceritanya"

Author: *pundung di pojokkan*

* * *

 **warning: Gaje, abal, pasaran, aneh, alur kecepetan dan typo_**

* * *

Pair : MikuxLen

* * *

 **Omoshiroi Sensei**

Daun yang berguguran diterpa angin yang juga menerpa anak poni seorang gadis remaja -berkuncir dua bersurai hijau _tosca-_ menampari dahinya lembut, namun dengan sigap ia menepikan anak poninya ke daun telinganya. "Hari ini ya?semoga beruntung!"semangat dirinya untuk dirinya sendiri. "Dududu..."senandungnya.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang akan ia lalui, ada sebuah pisang yang masih utuh belum kotor,ia pun hampir menginjaknya dan kebetulan-sebenarnya bukan kebetulan sih- ada seorang lelaki shota dengan sigap menyelamatkan(baca:mengambil) pisangnya tersebut yang membuat gadis yang bersenandung tersebut tersandung lengan pemuda yang sedang menyelamatkan pisangnya.

"Buaghhh"suara benturan yang –cukup- keras terdengar disertai sebuah teriakan nyaring dari sang gadis twintails tersebut. "ITTTEEE!"raung sang gadis tersebut, "Ah... awas jatuh!"peringatan yang –sangat– terlambat itu keluar dari lelaki shota tersebut. "TELAAAT, AKUUU SUDAAH JATUHHH, SEKARANG TOLOONG AKUUU"geramnya. Namun yang dimintai pertolongan hanya bisa _facepalm_ , lalu ia malah mengupas pisangnya,.. "Oiii, leeeeeeen~"panggil seorang laki laki bersurai _ocean blue_ , sambil berlari layaknya baru bertemu kekasih hidupnya setelah bertahun tahunXD.. "pergi kau, menjijikan!" Hardik laki laki yang dipanggil Len, ya si laki-laki shota bersurai honeyblonde ini dan dikuncir ala _ponytail_ kecil diatas, adalah Len. " _Hidoiiiii~,_ Lenny!" kata si pemuda _Ocean blue_ ini "Menjijikan" hanya satu kata tersebut membuat si pemilik rambut _ocean blue_ itu terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi, "Len, jangan kau sakiti hati ini, aku tak sanggup menahannya lagi" ucapnya-lebay- layak sedang bersandiwara.

"Daripada itu, kalian lebih baik membantuKUUUUUU" perempuan yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan aneh bin gaje tersebut, sambil tersungkur dengan posisi yang cukup-sangat- memalukan. Yah tidak akan dibilangin sih- tapi karena kalian memaksa XD, jadi posisi kepalanya masuk ke parit kecil, lalu tubuhnya seperti orang salto berhenti ditengan jalan- kini mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Hei kenapa dia melakukan salto di parit dan hanya setengah jalan di tempat seperti itu? Ck ck ck ck, kurang kerjaan, dasar!" laki-laki yang sedari tadi bersandiwara dengan len, kini mulai ngoceh yang –sangat- tidak berguna. "BAAKAA, aku bukan lagi salto! aku jatuh karena sesesorang, tadi!" geramnya tak sabar...

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang kini sedang tersenyum membuat keadaan begitu cerah menyinari sebuah kelas 10-A, dimana para murid berotak encer-sekaligus sangklek-berkumpul. Keluarga Shion yang maniak _ice cream_ , Piko bapak dari segala pecinta kabel USB, Teto dengan rotinya, Rin dengan Rinto si penggila jeruk-jeruk mania-, dan beberapa murid lainnya. Namun yang paling menarik di kelas ini-dan begitu terkenal akibat ke shotaannya/dihajar Len/Aku gak SHOTAA/- seorang murid bersurai honey blonde dengan gaya ponytail kecil. Iris _aquamarine-nya_ yang sanggup meluluhkan berbagai macam perempuan yang menatapnya lebih dari 3 detik. Dan wajahnya yang begitu _shota_ membuatnya menjadi bahan cubitan tante - tante G****g. Dan setiap guru yang mengajar di kelas 10-A dan berdebat dengannya, pasti esok langsung mengundurkan diri dari kelas itu. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan kelas 10-A dari SMA Crypton tak pernah dihadiri seorang pengajar. SMA Crypton pun sudah lelah mencari pengganti, semua yang sudah melihat iklan itu langsung mendaftarkan diri namun setelah hari berikutnya mereka angkat kaki..

"Hmm... menarik. Jadi begitu permasalahannya?" tanya seorang gadis muda, sekitar 16 tahunan

"Yaa begitulah, apa kau yakin bisa mengatasinya, _Nona_ " tanya seorang lelaki 25 tahunan bersurai coklat, sembari membenarkan kacamatanya-yang melorot-lalu menatap kembali iris _turquoise_ -lawan bicaranya- dengan serius

"Tentu saja, mungkin perlu waktu yang cukup lama sekitar 7-9 bulan, apa tak masalah?"suara tegas yang menyatakan dia dapat mengatasinya membuat kepala lelaki tersebut mengangguk, lalu seulas senyum tipis mengembang di bibir nya dan otot otot matanya yang sedari tadi perempuan tersebut amati menegang, berkontraksi untuk menyembunyikan iris _choco-_ nya.

' _Dia tak percaya pada ku'_ batinnya.

"Tapi kau akan menepati janjimu kan", pertanyaan itu pun disambut anggukan kecil dari pria didepannya.

" _Deal – Deal",_ transaksi pun selesai diakhiri dengan jabatan kecil yang menjadi saksi bisu perjanjian tersebut.

"Baiklah saya mulai dari sekarang!"ucapnya sambil berdiri tegak lalu pamit dan meninggalkan ruangan lelaki tersebut.

"Selamat berjuang, semoga harimu beruntung" Suara tersebut mengakhiri seluruh percakapn tersebut.

.

.

.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIING, TRURURURLALALA SIMSALAMBIM NUNU NANA(?) bel masuk pertanda istirahat berakhir pun berbunyi, melenyapkan suara ghaib (?) dari setiap kelas.. namun itu tak berlaku untuk kelas 10-A, yang begitu yakin bahwa tidak ada pengajar yang berani masuk ke teritori mereka.

"OIIIII", terikan super duper cempreng yang keluar diri gadis yang cukup moe namun yandere ini, mengakibatkan seluruh pandangan teralih pada-nya, ya pada gadis tersebut. Mayu-yg barusan berteriak-ketua kelas mereka memberi sebuah pengumuman.

"OII kata _sensei_ cepat keluarkan buku Mtk kalian, hari ini ulangan"ucapnya.

"Oooh",ucap sekelas serempak-loading 45%-loading 75%-Complete-.

"EEEEEEEEEEEH!"seru mereka kaget yang sangat super duper alay, bahkan ada yang teriak teriak kaya mau digiles _roadroller-_ nya Rin... "Lemot amat lu pada , lebay pula", Mayu sweatdrop ditempat, lalu bergegas menuju tempat duduknya...

"tlak tlak, braak" sura pintu dengan bantingan yang cukup keras mengagetkan semua orang dikelas

Glek, sebuah bunyi yang cukup keras berasal dari tenggorokan,,,

"Nomor 1"...

"Haaahh", mulut mereka nganga semua sangat lebar dan besar, yang bahkan sanggup menelan road rollernya Rin–ini sangat berlebihan/ehehe, maaf kan saya, saya khilaf/khilaf ya_-, kalau gitu boleh dong aku khilaf nge giles thor, ya(evil smirk)/tidaaaaaaaaak~/...–

Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kaneko :Ciee penasaran ya...

Miku : Yeeh kok bersambung...

Kaneko : Tunggulah gak sabaran, dasar _BakaNegi!_

Miku : Apa maksudmu HAaaaA?

Kaneko: Memang bodoh ya, barusan kan aku bilang BAKANEGI!

*sletbrakdugbuaggh*

Kaneko : Se-sebelum—nya—terim-a—kas—ih te-telah bac—a , mohon r—revi—ewnya*buaagggh* /tewas ditempat

Miku : hihihihi, maafkan aku, -khilaf-, jadi begitu... agar BakAuthornya bangkit lagi lagi

Mohon reviewnyaa yaaa*smile*

Kaneko:*bangkit lagi* uwaah MOE...

Slepetbuaghhduhgklahdsklhf

Miku :sampai jumpa lagi tungggu aku yaaaa!

* * *

 _ ***Mohon Review nya**_


End file.
